sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Luna the Revatail Cat
Basic Info Name: Luna Metal Spices: Cat/Revatail Age: Appears 18 Gender: Female Hight: 3’8 Love Interest: Baine the Hedgehog Luna’s Friends/Enemies Friends:Zuri the Lynx/Tiger, Baine the Hedgehog Like:Tiger the Foxwolf Dislike: Enimes: Personality (Her personality so far until more stuff happens to her) Thank to all the advise everyone gave her she is now aware about the different type of people in the world. Luna is now more confident about her dissension. She has a strong desire to help her friends and she thinks about there happiness before her own.Luna is polite to everyone she meets. Backstory Luna was about to be created, her body was almost stable. She was Created to be the perfect Revatail that doesn’t need a song server to create magic. Because of someone’s frailer of Chaos control cusses a dimensional shift, sending her body to planet Mobius. This diminanal shift cause a mutation in the Revatail gene changing her to a Mobian Revatail. Completely new to the world she walked around the woods naked Until Zuri found her. She’s curentlly living with Zuri learning about the world she live in. What’s a Revatail? *Revatail are an special race of people who have the power of transforming sounds into energy, but more strictly speaking, they are artificial life forms created with the most advanced technology in Sound Science. They are composed of organic matter, much like the proteins of the mobian body. *They are all female, because the Y chromosome that males possess suppresses the Reyvateil powers. It's possible to override that suppression by modifying the genes to force themselves to manifest but unfortunately it would cause a potentially lethal outcomes. *Unless they have undergone through some kind of training, they do not have any physical qualities and are very weak, needing partners to protect them. *Almost all kinds can craft the Songs from their own feelings and experiences. *Almost all kinds have a Cosmosphere, in which their partners Dive to help them with the crafting of their Songs. Song Magic A form of magic that only Reyvateils can use, also known as "Imaginary Magic." When a Reyvateil wishes strong enough, the object of her imagination will become a physical object in reality. Reyvateils all can customize this Extract with their own memories, feelings and sensations, which is what gives birth to every kind of Song. In the most basic Song Magic, this is displayed as a large orb of energy, while in more advanced Songs, it can have more unique and special appearances, depending on the singer. All of this is accompanied by the voice of the singing Reyvateil, and the instruments and choruses that compose the song according to what the Reyvateil imagines. Synchronity Chain Gained in the deepest parts of the Cosmosphere and are pretty much known as the ultimate Song Magic. To be able to be able to use Synchronity Chain with they must able to sync with someone else's heart in a very deep level. Red Magic Song Magic used exclusively for attacking and causing harm to the enemies. Light White Space 1-1: It appears as a ball of light energy. It cause Light damage. Dark Black Space1-1: It appears as a ball of Dark energy. It cause Dark damage. Green Note 1-1: This song magic was born from all the times Luna spend time with Baine in her garden. It appears as a head of cabeg with a cut face on it. It cause miner damage and random multiple miner statues problems (like paralyze or silent)for a few turns. Green Note 1-2: With a stronger bound with Baine "Green Note" is now able to evolve into its second form. It appears as a cute Orange Mushroom.It cause normal amount ofdamage and random multiple miner statues problems (like paralyze or silent)for 8 turns. Green Note 1-3: With the bound between Luna and Baine growing stronger "Green Note" is now able to evolve into its second form. It appears as a Forest Sprite.It cause normal amount of damage and random multiple normal statues problems (like poison or disease)for 8 turns. Blue Magic Used to heal allies, protect them, or to increase their capabilities. Loving Pain 1-1 It appears as a knife with a Green plus sign on it Trivia *Thanks to Baine she has a fascination for for plants. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities